<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tales of Flair Country Club by banksflair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762619">The Tales of Flair Country Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair'>banksflair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky's never had a rich friend before, why start now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a particular hot summer day. According to the weather channel, it was in fact 98 degrees right now. Becky detested her job as a caddy enough, but especially on days like this. She could be inside, in the kitchen or serving drinks to the filthy rich, where there are fans and ridiculously priced air conditioning. </p><p>Apparently, the owner's daughter, Charlotte, had specifically requested her for whatever reason. So for the last hour, Becky drove Charlotte and her friends, Dolph and Bobby, around this abnormally large course, and she thanking the lords above this was the last hole. </p><p>"How the hell are you this good?" Dolph chuckles. "Practice, tons and tons of practice." Charlotte walks up to her ball, readying her stance. When her club hit the ball, it doesn't travel far, but it does fall into the hole after rolling for a few seconds. "What'd I tell you?" She hears the two men applauding. "Give it up, boys." The two men groan, pulling out $200 each, and handing it to Charlotte. "Next week?" She smirks.</p><p>"Oh, whatever."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>"Love you too guys!" She laughs to herself, watching them walk back into the building. When she turns to the cart, she starts putting her club back into her golf bag, before turning to Becky. Charlotte hands her the $400 dollars. "That's yours, I told Dreamer you're off, so...I'll see you in the morning." Becky looks up in shock. "Wai-" Before she could give the money back, Charlotte already had the golf bag on her back, walking towards the building. </p><p>"Well shit."</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Becky was full. After acquiring $400 and getting off 2 hours early, she had her coworker Naomi drive her around and they went straight to Taco Bell and order at least 50 dollars worth of food. It was a good feeling, but maybe she should've just went shopping instead. </p><p>Thankfully she'd gotten here before her other roommate had gotten here, she was afraid of the amount of hours her and her girlfriend spend sucking each other's faces off. It was just her and Dean at the moment, but Dean was passed out on the chair with what seemed to either be grease, dirty water, or puke on the collar of his t-shirt. Becky was also close to falling asleep when she heard the door open. "You guys ate without me?!" Liv asked in annoyance.</p><p>Becky burps in response making Liv cringe. "I don't speak idiot." She chuckles, grabbing a lone chip and sitting on Becky's lap before laying across the couch. She grabs the redhead's drink, downing it before throwing the empty cup at Dean. He startles, slowly groaning as he opens his eyes. "Hi, Dean." Liv smiles. "Yo." He yawns. </p><p>"You smell like shit." Liv turns, looking up at Becky. "What else is new?" Dean stands up. "I'm gonna take a shower, probably won't wake up until tomorrow night." He salutes the two, walking towards their shared restroom. Liv sits up, grabbing the TV remote. "How was work?" She turns to Becky. "It was nice, got a good tip, bought food to celebrate." Becky sits back, sighing as Liv turns on Netflix. "Hush or Hill House?" </p><p>"Hush."</p><p>"Good choice, Irish."</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>During the movie, Liv had fallen asleep by 9:30 and Becky carried her to her room, even tucked her in for good measure. </p><p>It was now 10 and Becky found herself outside a rather fancy hotel. She knew Charlotte stayed here, and had this sudden urge to say thank you to her. She could tell by the scarce amount of people there she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Of course she did anyways. Luckily the mud on her boots from outside had dried after the rain cleared up, and she walked to the front desk. "May I help you?" The woman gave Becky a seemingly genuine tight lipped smile. </p><p>"Uh, is there a Charlotte Flair here?" The concierge went to answer when a voice cut her off. "Becky?!" Charlotte smiles, as she walks towards the desk. Becky's eyes widen at Charlotte's clothing. She stood tall in a dark blue suit with dark blue pants and dress shoes to match, a longer jacket draped over her shoulders, and a large black hat draping across her head. "What are you doing here?" Becky blinked, shaking her head. "I-I uh, thank you for the tip, I heard you stayed here and I wanted to say thank you." Her eyes drift to the floor. Charlotte nodded as she pursed her lips.</p><p>"No need, also I own this hotel so don't feel strange if you want to drop by at any time." Becky looks up at her in shock. "You own this too?" She looked at Charlotte like she had three heads, and the blonde simply smiled. "Yeah, Queen's Golf, Queen's Hotel, Queen's Restaurant Chain, all innovative investments." Becky has to close her mouth, and she sighs. "Um, that's cool." Charlotte laughs, turning her head when she feels another person stand next to her. </p><p>"Oh! Sash, this is Becky...she works at the country club, my favorite caddy." Becky awkwardly smiles, the blonde patting her shoulder. A beautiful blue haired woman reveals herself, clasping her soft hand with Becky's rough and calloused opposite. "Nice to meet you Becky, I'm Sasha. Bayley is somewhere, but I've seen you around the club, nice to finally meet you." This woman knew Becky, and that wasn't even the shocking part. The crazy part was that her face was memorable, and someone way out of her league remembered it. It didn't matter though, she probably had a boyfriend. </p><p>"You as well." Becky lowly smiles, looking to Charlotte. "Goodnight to the both of you." She regards, hearing the parting words of the other two women. </p><p>As she walks towards the automatic doors, she brushes past another woman. Looking back for a second, she watches as the new woman and Sasha kiss passionately, and she turns right into the large glass window. "Ow."</p><p>She hears feet move towards her, Charlotte, Sasha, and the woman stand above her as the woman kneels down. "You alright?" The redhead groans out a no, a knot definitely forming. "Give me a flashlight!" The woman yells to Sasha and Charlotte.</p><p>"Do you guys want me to call an ambulance?" Becky holds out her to sway the concierge. "No, I'm fine." She mutters. </p><p>"Hey, hey! Look at the light." Becky's eyes look to the light as the woman tells her to follow it. "She's good, no concussion." She pulls Becky up, dusting off her jacket. "Maybe watch your step next time, also if you get worse, I'm a neurosurgeon so..." She hands Becky a card.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bayley Martinez</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***-***-**** </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coolest Neurosurgeon ever, I also skate and play basketball if you need someone for a team ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Gotta get rid of these cards somehow." Sasha hits her in the arm. "Ow what?!" Bayley looks to her girlfriend in disbelief. "You're so annoying. Bayley, this is Becky, she works at Charlotte's country club." The two shake hands, and Bayley kindly smiles. "Awkward introduction, but I just got rid of a card, my boss is gonna be stoked so thank you for that." Becky nods. "Yeah, no problem." Bayley jaws drops slightly.</p><p>"Is that an Irish accent I hear?" Bayley beams with excitement. "Uh yeah."</p><p>"Sick! One of my patients wants me to taste test drinks-" "Bayley!" The brunette looks at her girlfriend's annoyed face before sighing. "Ugh, never mind." She pouts, turning around to walk away. "Sorry about her, I hope you have a good night Becky." Sasha nods, following after Bayley, carrying her cascading blue dress with her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lynch." Becky nods, watching Charlotte walk away as well. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>That next morning, Becky was dropped off by Liv after they dropped Dean off at his job. The walk to the locker room was a chore as usual, but it was the best part of her day. </p><p>"Yo, Becky!" She sets her bag down, sitting herself on a bench and switching her shoes. "I heard you was up at the Queen's Hotel." Jey Uso smirks. "Hell yeah, what about it?" Becky smirks. "Yo, I heard you got beat up in the lobby." Jimmy smirks, as the redhead laughs. "False information, I won't say what happened, but it ain't that lad." </p><p>"I heard..." Baron Corbin starts, sitting down in a chair. "You were there with the goddamn D.A." Becky frowns in confusion. "What's a D.A.?" She looks around at the people filing in. "District attorney." Naomi says while rummaging through her locker. "Bro, you fucking with a powerful lawyer? You think you can put in a request for me?" Her mind shuffles as she obtains all this information.</p><p>"No. I-Jimmy, I don't even know who you're talking about."</p><p>"Sasha Banks, she's the best of the best, you remember that Wyatt axe murderer?" The people who were listening to Baron nodded. "Put him on death row, no chance of parole. She's a miracle worker. I'm pretty sure she's bagging a surgeon though, Becky don't even got a chance." She scoffs at that, seemingly having a reply ready. "Lynch!" Her head drifts to her boss. </p><p>"Flair requested you again." The whole locker room snickers. "I thought she didn't come until 12, it's 8 am." Dreamer rolls his eyes. "I don't care, let's go, she's on the course!" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becky was surprised that Charlotte was golfing not only way too early, but by herself. Thankfully it hadn't gotten cold yet, and there was a nice breeze at this time of the day. </p><p>"Hey, Becky?" Becky looks up from her phone, watching Charlotte with curiosity. "Are you alright? After, ya know..." Becky chuckles, scratching her head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thank you." Charlotte walked back to the golf cart, sighing as she sits in the passenger's seat.</p><p>"I don’t have many friends, some from the country club, I met Sasha in law school, and Bayley when she got in a fight with some frat guy, but that’s about it.” The blonde sighs, turning towards Becky.</p><p>“Do you want to be friends? You seem cool, and I’m also taking over staff operations because Dreamer’s leaving, so...I kind of just want to get to know you guys anyways.” Becky almost has the urge to laugh at Charlotte’s perfect white toothed smile. "Uh, I guess, do you always ask your employees to be friends?" She chuckles. "Not when I'm paying them." Charlotte sighs, sitting back in her seat. "There's going to be a party in the building later, if you want to join you're more than welcome."</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Becky knew better than to be upstairs at this time. There were the modest old rich white men and then there were the rich young law students and middle aged people who were professional drinkers and could still somehow leave as if they were sober. Thankfully she snuck past Dreamer, and made it to that makeshift hammock she'd been wanting to sleep on near the boiler room. </p><p>When she heard the door creak open, she somehow attempted to blend in, even if she was still moving. She could feel the light turn, and she suddenly yelped, falling to the floor. Talk about knocking the wind out of yourself. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She hears an amused voice ask, feet clicking towards, and all of sudden she's being lifted up. "Hey, I know you! Weren't you the one that ran into a window last night at the hotel?" Becky was assuming this was either the tall one, or the blue haired one, she'd know if she took the damn blanket off.</p><p>"Uh, yeah." Thankfully it wasn't Sasha, it was the other one. She couldn't place her name at the moment. "I'm sure you don't remember, Bayley." She smiles. Becky stretches, watching Bayley clear her throat to speak again. "Tommy said he had a lighter down here, do you maybe know where his office is?" Becky gave her the directions, and the brunette thanked her, leaving towards her boss' office. After a few minutes, of folding her blanket, Becky heard footsteps coming towards her. </p><p>"Oh, hey! I've been looking for you, how exactly do you get upstairs?" Becky smiled at Bayley's utter cluelessness. "I'm sorry, I told myself to follow my steps, but then I got distracted and forgot why I was even in the office, so...oh wait the lighter, fuck!" She runs back to where the office is, and after a few minutes she is panting as she runs back. "Ok. I'm good." Becky puts her blanket on the hammock, nodding to Bayley to follow her. </p><p>"I'm sorry if I talk a lot, I usually get quiet when I forget what I'm supposed to say." Becky seemingly wondered how Bayley worked on brains. From this small interpretation she'd gotten already, she assumed Bayley was very forgetful and it was kind of adorable. "Where ya going?" Becky asks, watching Bayley walk away from the party area. "This is where I was, I recognize the room." Becky curiously follows after her. Bayley was apparently sitting in the back empty bar room. "You're just here alone?" She receives a nod in response. </p><p>"I got a huge surgery tonight, if I hadn't decided to be their ride, I would be knee deep in cadavers right now, but it's not like I haven't done this surgery and failed twice." Bayley pulls out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out, and lighting it. After taking a long drag, she blows out the smoke as she sits in a stool at the bar. "It was so simple. I've researched the problem, hopefully I remember this time. I mean I've removed tumors before, small ones. With the big ones? I'm never quick enough, it spreads, arteries burst, and then BAM! Flatline, I fucking choke." Becky couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the woman. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you don't have to stay. I just needed help getting out of the basement." Becky shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I can't imagine how bad that feels." Before Bayley could answer, a head peeks in the bar. "Bay? Sasha wants to go now, so...Becky?" The red head turns toward the voice of Charlotte. The blonde looks at Bayley in confusion, who stands up, walking towards the door after putting her cigarette out of the counter. </p><p>"Thank you, for keeping me company." She pats Becky on the shoulder, walking out the door, Charlotte not far behind her. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Not long after the crew cleaned up after the party, Liv and Dean had arrived to pick Becky up.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooooo...where we goin'? Applebees anyone?" Liv perks up from the back. "Do you have Applebees money?" Dean asks, looking in the mirror. "No, I assumed you two were paying." Becky snorts, laying back in her seats. "Yeah right. You're paying this time, you got a job now, maybe if you beg Ruby really nicely she'll lend you some extra." She could hear Liv groan, sitting back in her seat. "Let's just go home."</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Sasha laid in her bed. </p><p>It was maybe 2 am, and she wasn't waiting for Bayley, she just was finding a way to sleep after hours of piecing evidence for closing statements tomorrow. She could hear the door click, and could see a light turn on in the kitchen. She left the comfort of her bed, and walked into dining room, where she could see Bayley laying down on the floor. Sasha was worried until Bayley's eyes drift towards her. The woman smiles, laying down next to Bayley.</p><p>"I did it, Sash." A whisper came after a beat. Sasha turns to her in excitement. "Really?!" She sits up. "Babe, that's amazing!" Bayley sits up on her arm. "Yeah, I don't why I wanted to be so excited, cause I'm not." Sasha puts her hands on each side of Bayley's face. "That doesn't matter. You're fine. You want to go to bed on our bed, or sleeping on the floor?" Bayley sits up, following Sasha back to their room. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>